Digital Beauty
Digital Beauty is the eighteenth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Duel with the Deva and followed by Impmon's Last Stand. The movie, Battle of Adventurers, takes place after this episode. Plot Rika's mother sets up a camera test with her. A goofy photographer named Coco takes the pictures, but when he starts saying things like "The camera's your new boyfriend", Rika can't stand him any longer, attacks him, and runs off. Takato, Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon wonder whether Renamon will return. As Rika searches for Renamon with her digivice, her mother can't understand why she didn't want to go to the photo shoot. Her grandmother says she isn't surprised, and that it was Mrs. Nonaka and not Rika who wanted the camera test, and tells her to let Rika have some time alone. Riley is forced to turn down a date for the fourth time this week, and wonders if her job at Hypnos is worth it, as they can't seem to do anything to stop the evil Digimon, which only the tamers can. Terriermon is able to sense Vajramon, and Henry calls Rika. Rika rides off on her bike. Renamon and Vajramon appear at the sports arena. Vajramon is in love with Renamon, saying the way she moves is poetry in motion. As Takato, Henry, and Rika meet up and head for the arena, Vajramon offers Renamon a chance to change her destiny, asking her to join his Sovereign, who wants to take over the world by destroying humankind. Renamon asks Vajramon about the Sovereign. He says that Digimon were created by humans, but have surpassed them, and that unlike humans, their master will never desert them. Renamon says that humans haven't deserted Digimon. When Calumon asks Vajramon if he can ride on his back, Vajramon tries to stomp on him. Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon to fight Vajramon, who throws him into a wall with his horns. Terriermon digivolves to Gargomon, but is unable to damage Vajramon. Renamon refuses Vajramon's offer, and digivolves to Kyubimon. She is unable to damage Vajramon either. Growlmon and Gargomon attack him, but he smacks Gargomon into Growlmon, knocking them to the ground unable to fight back. Kyubimon is eventually able to do a bit of damage to Vajramon by whipping him in the head with her tails and tackling him. He is willing to destroy her if she won't join his master. Rika eventually gets a blue card, which she uses to matrix digivolve Kyubimon to Taomon. Vajramon is put off by her human appearance, asking why she would want to resemble "weak insignificant creatures". Taomon says that she wanted information from him and got her answers, and doesn't need him anymore. Vajramon makes clear his intent to kill Rika after Taomon. Taomon destroys Vajramon with Talisman of Light. Yamaki can't understand why only the tamers can defeat the evil Digimon. After Takato and Henry ride home, Rika stands next to a pillar with Renamon standing on top of it. Rika is impressed with Renamon's latest digivolution and finding out about the Sovereign, and says she looks heroic standing in the moonlight. Notes *First time an enemy takes more than one episode to defeat *Renamon matrix digivolves to Taomon for the first time Category:Episodes